


Barely Skating By

by FeathersForPeacock



Series: the megoraichi agenda [AUs, NON-CANON] [2]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: (lovingly) they are so fucking stupid, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, im physically incapable of not making megane swear at any given opportunity, oh also they swear slightly less in this one. keyword slightly, oh yeah i need to put real tags on this, there really isnt much to this one ghdjfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock
Summary: Rider wonders why he keeps agreeing to go to things he knows he will regret.(Hint: It's to spend time with his boyfriend.)A direct sequel to White Lies Like Snow. Doesn't really add anything to the plot, it's just cute and silly.
Relationships: Glasses | Specs/Rider (Splatoon)
Series: the megoraichi agenda [AUs, NON-CANON] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Barely Skating By

**Author's Note:**

> "wow pea another oneshot?"  
> indeed. the adhd strikes again, my friend. and besides i need to pad out this tag so it can be filtered by and nobody else is gonna do it.
> 
> yes, the title is a pun. i do not regret it.

"You're not gonna fall."

"I'm gonna fall. I'm SO gonna fall."

"Ri, you're not even on the ice yet."

"Why did I agree to let you take me here..."

"You'll be fine. Just hold onto the rail."

"Ohhh boy..."

"We're blocking the entrance. If you don't go, I'm gonna push you."

"I'm going, I'm going-"

  
After watching Megane take to the ice effortlessly, Rider awkwardly sidestepped along the rail, noting with some bitterness some children far younger than him on the other side of the rink were sliding and jumping around with ease.

"A-alright, I'm here. What now."

"Good! Let go of the rail."

"Hell no."

"I'm not gonna let you fall... but it would be pretty funny."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding! Alright, knees at shoulder width, chest up. Don't look down, you'll definitely crash into someone."

"Oh, 'don't look down', that's always fuckin comforting...", he whispered under his breath.

"You got it?"

"I feel like my knees are gonna buckle any second, but sure."

"Feel free to wave your arms around wildly to keep your balance. It works, and it's funny."

"Oh, am I getting sass from the guy with skates in women's size 6?"

"I'll thank you to leave my tiny feet out of this. Your other option is one of the training aids. You want the penguin-shaped one or the weird hockey goal thing?"

"Nope. This is degrading enough as it is, thanks."

"Rider. I know this is hypocritical; trust me, the irony is not lost on me here. But you need to relax. Nobody we know is here, nobody's watching you or judging you. My first time was a LOT worse than this, most people's are. You're doing fine. You wanna know how long it took me to ditch the training aid?"

"How long?"

"3 months. I was the last kid to stop using it. By a lot."

"Yeah, and how old were you?"

"Ah, um... maybe like 3 or 4?"

"That young?!"

"My parents said I needed a sport. Anyway, my point is that everybody starts out looking like an idiot. We've all been there, we've got no room to judge. So chill."

"... Was that a pun?"

"Maybe. Ready to start moving?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Good enough. Right, so, you put your weight on one foot. The other one goes back and you push."

"Like a skateboard?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Oooookay... Back, and... push."

With a satisfying _chk_ sound, a bit of ice was kicked up around the blades, and, though slowly, he was gliding forward rather smoothly. Giving it another harder push, he felt a bit of pleasantly cool wind on his face, but it was suddenly interrupted by something warm. He found himself wrapped tightly in someone's arms, having come to a complete stop. He knew this feeling, and these arms, and he knew them well.

"Didn't I tell you not to look down?"

"Whoops."

"C'mon, I was standing right in front of you. You glided right into my arms."

"Tch... I wasn't payin attention, that's all..."

"Just _ask_ for a hug next time, okay?"

Forgetting the object lesson he'd received not even 10 seconds earlier, Rider looked down again. Down about an inch or two at Megane's face. This wasn't the first time they'd been so close to each other, and it certainly would not be the last. But every single time it happened, Rider got lost in those eyes. That deep dark blue like a glittering sapphire wasn't often as clearly visible as it was at this moment, and it took Rider all of two seconds to completely check out of the current situation. 

"...llo. Hellooo. Hey. You in there?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah."

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you."

"Nnnnope."

"I said we're gonna try a few laps around the edge."

And before Rider had any chance to object, he was being dragged along for the ride. Holding tightly onto the other boy's hand, he soon felt his fear and anxiety just... disappear. Maybe it was how effortlessly he was gliding forward on the ice, maybe it was looking forward and seeing Megane looking back at him and smiling. Whatever it was, it felt incredible.

Then he leaned forward a bit.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh o- Ah fuck."

His toe pick struck the ice, sending him hurtling forward right into his partner and bringing the momentum to a crashing halt by slamming them both against the wall of the rink.

"Fucking OW... That's gonna bruise... You okay, Rider?"

"Physically, I've seen worse. But my ego has taken severe damage."

"Haheheh... Haven't taken a fall that bad in a long time. So, you up for another try?"

"I want one kiss for every wound I end up with by the end of this."

"Deal."


End file.
